


Eight Crazy Nights

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hanukkah, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, christmas in july, is hanukkah in july a thing?, jk who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: Draco gets a brief instruction on Hanukkah.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/195611
Kudos: 10





	Eight Crazy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the Very Drarry Christmas Collection. As with the others, originally posted on ff.net and written in 2011. The description of Hanukkah is very brief in this fic. At the time of writing, I was doing a fic a day, and didn't have the energy to devote a fic to the entire retelling of the Hanukkah story. Happy Hanukkah in July!

It had been another late day at work for Draco and he was beginning to grow weary of his client. If the man wasn't bringing so much money to the business he'd have probably told him where to go. As it was, he had to play politics and it left him exhausted.

Despite all this, Draco managed a smile when Lily came to greet him. He had just enough time to remove his shoes and coat before catching the blonde cannon ball.

"Hi Papa!" she exclaimed. "You have to come see what I made at school."

Draco let himself be pulled into the living room. He obligingly looked in the direction his daughter pointed. Someone—presumably Harry—had used a sticking charm to keep a piece of paper on the wall above the mantle. The "artwork" displayed two blue handprints joined at the thumbs. Yellow flames were painted above each finger. "What is it?" Draco asked, honestly puzzled.

Lily grinned. "It's a minaran!"

"Menorah," Harry corrected as he entered the room. "Welcome home," he said to Draco, giving him a peck on the lips.

"What's a menorah?" Draco asked.

"It's what you use to celebrate Honacka!" Lily declared.

"Honacka?" Draco mouthed the question to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "It's Hanukkah, Lily," he said.

"Okay, what's Hanukkah?" Draco asked. "Is this a muggle thing?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a Jewish holiday. I don't think it has anything to do with your magical status."

Lily grinned. "We learned about it at school today!"

Sensing that this conversation was becoming longer than anticipated, Draco took a seat in his armchair. Lily took the opportunity to climb into his lap. Harry smiled and sat on the sofa. "Tell Papa what you learned," Harry prompted.

"Well," Lily started, "it's a festival of lights! There wasn't any oil at the temple so they were sad. But then there was a miracle and the lights stayed on!" She exacerbated her story with dramatic hand movements.

Draco looked helplessly at his husband. "I think I'm confused," he admitted.

Harry laughed and stood up to scan the bookshelf. Draco watched as Harry pulled out a thick book. "Hermione gave this to me a couple of years ago." He walked back to the sofa and opened the book to a page whose corner had been turned down. "I pulled it out as soon as I saw Lily's art project."  
His eyes followed his fingers as he quickly scanned the page. "Right," he seemed to say to himself. He turned a smile at the two blondes. "It was during a war that the Jews were fighting. Their enemies had destroyed an important temple. To purify and rededicate the temple, they needed to keep the oil lit for a certain number of days, but they only had enough oil for one day. Any chance for obtaining more oil was too far away. Miraculously, the oil stayed lit for eight days."

"How Daddy?" Lily asked.

Harry chuckled. "I don't know Lily, it was a miracle."

"Magic?" she asked excitedly.

"Something like that," Harry agreed.

"So Hanukkah celebrates that?" Draco asked.

"Yep!" Lily explained. She squirmed to look at him. "Papa, why don't we have a menorah?"

"We're not Jewish," Draco explained patiently.

"Oh," Lily said.

"I don't understand how this is critical to Lily's education," Draco said with a frown.

Harry sighed. "Because Draco," he explained patiently. "It teaches diversity. You know, so people don't hate others because they're different." He gave his husband a meaningful look.

Draco cleared his throat. "Right," he said awkwardly.

Lily was unfazed by the momentary awkwardness. "Let me show you the dreidel that Sharon's mom gave me!" she said, jumping from his lap.

The older blond followed his daughter into her bedroom. He decided that even if they didn't celebrate Hanukkah, he enjoyed his daughter's enthusiasm.


End file.
